Chasing the Truth: a Twins of the Night story
by DianaCennar
Summary: And just when Percy and Annabeth think that things are finally calming down, they were proved wrong. Looks like it's not a demigod life without a great prophecy and evil dude trying to kill them. Join our beloved familiar characters as they aid a new era of heroes on their quest to, well what else? Save the world. Old characters present, all credits of them goes to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all, okay so I wrote this story a few years ago (ie. please excuse my not-so-good writing skills) and I feel like I should give a little explanation. **

**This is a fanfic for the series "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" with a twist, I added my own character (Diana Cennar) in there. In my version, Diana had been there with Percy, Annabeth and Grover ever since the beginning. **

**Diana is mortal born, but like in Greek Mythology Theseus, she possesses the same abilities as demigods. While on a camping trip with her family at the age of twelve, Diana got lost while hiking. After walking for hours with no luck of finding her family, she heard a piecing scream. Her instinct was to run towards the commotion to see what was wrong. The noise leads her to a cave where she saw a giant hellhound attacking a young woman. Diana helped defeated the hellhound and saved the other girl, who happens to be named Luna. Luna is a daughter of the Titan Atlas and seeing that Diana is no ordinary mortal, Luna explained to her the truth about her world of Greek Mythology. Using her magic Luna crafted a celestial bronze sword coated with pure silver for Diana (which Diana conveniently named 'Silver') and sent her on her way to Camp Half-Blood. **

**Diana's journey to the demi-god camp was uneventful until she was just meters away from the entrance. There she was attacked by three chimeras. Fending them off with Silver, Diana (being young and untrained) was having trouble until two others came to her help and together the three fought off the monsters. The other two turned out to be Annabeth and Luke. Befriending them quickly, Diana followed the two old-time campers into camp boarders. There, Chiron and Mr. D contacted the Gods and Goddesses and Athena took Diana in as her own demi-god daughter. To which Diana was extremely grateful. Diana, Annabeth and Luke quickly became best friends, and for three months everything was well. Until the day a demigod with the name of Percy Jackson came along. **

**And you know everything that happens from there, just in this version, Diana was in it through it all. **

**And so I bring you to the time after "The Heroes of Olympus" when a new set of Heroes arise. **

**Please review and I apologize for lack of skill in the writing, I haven't gone over this in quite a few years. PLEASE REVIEW, if you want me to continue. **

**And so without further ado... **

_Amara_

_My Teacher Spits Acid on Me_

Hey there, my name is Amara Melia Mageia (pronounced MA-ee-a). I live in the small town of Avondale, Newfoundland, Canada. I live with my grandmother; Christina Johnson; she raised me. From what I've heard, my dad died and my mother went missing the day I was born, how she went missing after giving birth I have no idea. Anyways, Grandma Christy took me in and raised me. It's only us in our little house so things are usually pretty quiet. I attend Rossville High, it's the only high school in our town (which by the way only has like around 900 somewhat people).

Sometimes it's pretty hard to live in a small town, everyone knows who you are. That's not so good in my case because I always manage to get into trouble. Like that one time when my second grade class was taking a walk in the park to learn about the environment, I ran towards the group with a giant dog chasing me (I honestly don't know why, I was nice and gentle to it). It caused Chaos, and most of my class was afraid of dogs too, so yeah, that didn't go well. And this other time when Avondale got this huge catch of fish, I was nine and I didn't like the smell of it. So I went up to it and said; "Fish be gone!" and just like that, the net broke. And of course, I got into trouble.

So from then on, I tend to be extremely cautious; not getting into trouble, not doing anything out of the ordinary. However that got twisted and turned around completely when these two new arrivals came to town.

Oh, and from what I've heard, I advise you not to read on if you think one of your parents might be a god. If you had absolutely no idea what that means and think I'm mental… enjoy the story.

It was a bright Friday morning, on my way to school Mr. Chanson asked me to help him unload his catches of the day. Mr. Chanson is our town's fisherman; he gets up at around 5 in the morning to sail out to sea. And he is the only person in the history of 'Ever since Amara was nine' that trusted me with a fish net.

"Morning Mr. Chanson," I smiled as I put down my backpack and grabbed onto one side of the net. "Did Churchy disappear today?" Churchy is our town's legendary disappearing church. I've been in there before, and I've always gotten this warm and excited feeling. Everyone started to call our church 'Disappearing Churchy' because, well, it apparently disappears once in a while. Which is strange, because I'm the only one in my town whom never seen it actually disappear.

"Yah," Mr. Chanson answered as he slapped the net of fish onto his wagon to take in and clean later. "Fifth time this week, Churchy is feeling really disappear-ry lately."

I smiled, "A little disappearing-building-convention in another dimension maybe?"

"Ah yes," Mr. Chanson smiled. "Well as long Churchy makes it back by Sunday, then let it have fun I say."

I smiled and nodded, rubbing my hands on my jeans and grabbing my backpack.

"Alright Mr. Chanson," I said, "Good luck with the fish! I gotta get to school."

"Good luck on your quiz!" he called after me as I ran off.

"Thanks!" I turned around and shouted.

As I turned back around I bumped into air. Yeah that's right, air. I swear there was no one in front of me but I ran into it. I feel down and landed on my butt.

"Are you okay?" suddenly a boy appeared in front of me. I looked up; a dark haired boy, late-teens or early twenties maybe? With sea-green blue eyes, he was really cute I thought as he held out his hand and helped me up.

"Hey," a beautiful blonde girl ran up to us. "Seaweed Brain you got to be careful!" She was wearing jeans and a green shirt. Her blond hair curled like those fancy celebrities but she didn't seem to have done it on purpose. She had grey eyes, which should have clashed with her entirely but actually, it completed her look.

I have never seen these two here before, they must be new in town. I held out my hand and smiled, "Hi, you two must be new; I'm Amara, nice to meet you!"

"Um, hi," the blonde girl answered. "We are here, ah, to visit our cousin!"

"Oh who?" I asked, "Maybe I could help you find him or her."

"Ah, no thanks," the boy replied, "We've got to get going."

"Sorry about that," the girl said to me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, and before I could say anything they ran off. I turned around, and they disappeared.

_Okay that was strange._ I thought. Just then the bell I know so well went off. And I was late to English, go figure. Late again for my least favorite class; I don't do so well in English, I have dyslexia so it's really hard to read and write.

I took off and ran towards the school.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. The excited grade nines grabbed their friends and ran out the door.

"Come on Amara," Stacy said as she grabbed her bag. "Let's go! The faster we get out of here, the better!"

I nodded in agreement. Just as we were about to run out the door ourselves, our teacher Mrs. Dodds said,

"Amara, will you please stay behind my dear?"

Stacy and I exchanged a glance, giving me an encouraging smile, Stacy waved goodbye and walked out.

"So Mrs. Dodds," I put down my bag and walked up to her. "What's up?"

"If you value your life my dear," Mrs. Dodds smiled as she straightened a stack of paper. "You better come with me."

"What?"

Mrs. Dodds is starting to scare me… okay well she always scared me but this is going overboard. "Mrs. Dodds what are you talking about?" I took a step back.

"Come!" Mrs. Dodds' voice suddenly changed, into an ear-piercing screech kind. And then, well I wouldn't have believed it if I wasn't there to see it. As I watched, Mrs. Dodds' head turned smaller, fangs grew from her mouth, and leathery grayish wings spread from her back. Her whole body was covered with this slimly grayish leather-type skin. Oh, and she could fly.

I would've screamed but no voice came out of me. _What in the world is happening here? _

And BOOM! The roof of the classroom broke and in came a flying horse and a chariot. Yup, you heard me right; flying horse, a black horse with wings. The chariot looked like something in the Greek Mythology book I read in eighth grade. And on the chariot, stood the blond girl and the sea-green blue eyed guy; this time, the blond girl carried a knife and the guy had a sword that glowed, both holding shields.

The blonde girl shouted something. It sounded kind of strange, like it's not English, but somehow I understood her.

"_Halt monster!" _

"Mrs. Dodds?" the guy seemed confused.

"Ah yes," the freaky flying thing (a.k.a. Mrs. Dodds) smirked, well at least I think it's a smirk. "An old student of mines, how are you doing dear?"

"What are you doing?" The blonde shouted at her. "I thought the Gods are on our side?"

"Ah yes, but my Lord Hades has his own way," Mrs. Dodds answered. Then she turned to me, "Come with me child, and no harm will come to you."

And to my relief:

"Not on our watch she won't," the blonde girl jumped down and landed in front of me. The guy was right behind her.

Mrs. Dodds screeched and flew straight at them. The girl backed up and led me aside, while the guy did some fancy move and slashed at the monster.

"Percy!" The girl shouted, "S.A 5!"

He nodded and ducked and rolled as Mrs. Dodds flew up. She turned to me and spit out this green acid. The blonde girl raised her shield and blocked it just in time.

Suddenly Mrs. Dodds screamed, apparently the boy stabbed his sword into her. I flinched and felt kinda bad for her; I mean if a sword was stabbed into you, well that's got to hurt.

Mrs. Dodds wailed and flew up. "_I'll be back demigods!" _she said in that weird language. Then she flew out from the hole the flying horse made.

I finally found my voice to speak, well to scream in this case. "WHAT Just Happened? Did That Just Happen?" And then I started shaking.

The girl and the guy smiled at each other. The girl put away her knife and the guy pulled out a pen cap, yup, pen cap, I might've been seeing things. He touched it to the blade of his sword and it shrank into a pen.

"Hi," the blonde girl smiled at me. "My name is Annabeth, Annabeth Chase."

"I'm Percy Jackson," the guy said.

"A, Am, Amara Melia Ma, Mageia." I stammered. How could they be smiling? We were almost just killed by a freaky-teacher-monster thing for crying out loud!

Annabeth put a comforting hand on my shoulders. "Come with us, we'll explain on the way."

"Where are we going?" I asked as Annabeth helped me into the chariot. Now I know fully well not to go anywhere with strangers, but hey, they risked their lives for me. That's got to mean something.

"To a place where people like us are safe." Annabeth answered.

"Where?"

"Camp Half- Blood," Percy said. He took the leash and spoke to the horse."Alright boy, let's go."

That's it, I've completely lost it.

The horse understood him; he nodded and opened his wings. And within a second we flew out of the building.

I was amazed at Percy and Annabeth. I mean, not only did they fly to my rescue on a flying horse, drove off a monster teacher, but they seem calm about it. My head was racing ten thousand miles a minute and Percy and Annabeth took it just as calmly as a normal person would be about eating dinner.

I watched as the horse's wings flap up and down. And then it suddenly hit me;

"So what happened?" I started to ask. "Who are you and why are you two so calm about it and that is a flying horse!"

Percy and Annabeth smiled.

"Okay," Percy said, "Annabeth you start."

"Amara," Annabeth turned to me. "Do you know both of your parents?"

I was taken back; _what does that have to do with this?_ But I answered anyway, "I was told my dad died and my mother went missing the day I was born."

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a glance.

"Before we carry on," Annabeth said. "Let us make sure of a few things. You saw clearly what happened back there right?"

"I might've been seeing things but I think I saw my teacher change into a flying monster lady, you two coming in on a chariot flown by a flying horse with a pen-sword, a knife and shields."

Annabeth smiled, "Now I'm going to try something."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," she reassured me. I assume the look on my face isn't exactly showing comfort.

Percy gave Annabeth his pen and Annabeth took off the cap. The pen started growing longer and wider until it became a bronze sword. Even under bright daylight, I could see it glow.

Annabeth raised it at me, and placed it a centimeter away from my right arm. Then before I could react, she cut me with the sword.

"Ow!" I covered the wound with my left hand. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry," Annabeth gave me a canteen. "Here drink this."

I hesitated, but the cut was really hurting me. I took a sip, and tasted Grandma's chicken pot pie- liquid form. Instantly, the pain was gone. As I watched, the cut resealed itself, within ten seconds, the wound and blood disappeared.

"What?" I started to ask.

"We've got a lot of explaining to do." Annabeth took the canteen, put the cap back on and slipped it into her bag.

_Ya think? _I thought, I'm having second thoughts on whether I should trust them or not.

"Did you ever learn Greek Mythology?"

I nodded, not know what that has to do with anything.

"With gods like Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Artemis and Apollo?" Annabeth carried on.

I nodded.

"Well, they are real, and they are here, in North America."

I didn't know whether to laugh at her or to get off the chariot as fast as possible. Unfortunately the ladder wasn't an option since I'm afraid of falling to the ground and dying.

"It's hard to believe I know," Annabeth sat down, and I did the same.

"But think about what happened today, back there, Mrs. Dodds, she turned into her true form. A _Fury_."

"Wait," I thought back to when we learned Greek Mythology in social studies. "A Fury as in, Hades' torturers?"

"Good so you know some basics." Annabeth smiled, "That'll make it so much easier."

"Wait, you're expecting me to believe that those stories are true?"

"Not exactly all of them." Percy said. "Some stories aren't true, but they have the basic idea."

"You mean all the gods and goddesses?" My head was doing a complete 360. "All the heroes and all those stories happened before?" I love Greek Mythology, it has always been an interesting subject to me…but it being reality?

"Yup," Annabeth nodded.

It took me a while to absorb all of it in, but it all made sense, what happened with Mrs. Dodds, the flying horse. Then I asked, "Then who am I? Who are you?"

"Demigods," Percy answered. "One of our parents is mortal, and the other one is a god or goddess."

"You mean both of you have parents that are gods?" I looked at them.

"Percy's dad is Poseidon, and my mother is Athena." Annabeth answered.

"You're a daughter of the goddess of Wisdom?" I said to Annabeth.

She nodded, her grey eyes twinkled.

"And your dad is the Lord of the Oceans?" I looked at Percy in awe.

"Yup," he answered.

"Then who's my godly parent?" I asked, "Is it my mom or dad?"

"We'll find out," Annabeth said. "Once we get to camp, it's the safest place on earth for demigods. Where monsters can't get through, oh and avoid using cell phones, they attract the monsters."

"Monsters will come and try to eat you," Percy explained. "Apparently demigods have this certain appeal to them."

"So we bring them to camp," Annabeth continued. "To train them, teach them how to fight, how to survive."

This is just too much to take in.

"Alright so, the Greek gods are real, and they rule the world." I said, trying to get all of it into my head. "Then explain why you slashed me with that sword! And how did my wound heal so quickly?"

"I was testing to see if you are a demigod or just a mortal who could see through the mist. If you were mortal, then Riptide couldn't have hurt you." Annabeth explained.

"Riptide?" I was confused.

"My sword," Percy said.

"The mist?" All of this is starting to slowly catch up to me, and apparently I was unable to speak words with more than two syllables.

"The mist that covers the eyes of the mortals," Annabeth replied. "Mortals will do anything to see what they fit into their no-supernatural trance. The mist allows them to do that, they see monsters, but they actually _see _them as something else. Like a garbage truck or a building or an airplane."

"The drink that healed me?"

"Nectar," Percy answered. "The drink of the gods; it can heal and revive demigods but if you drink too much, well, you'll burst into flames."

_Comforting thought. _

Suddenly a window image popped up out of thin air.

There was a man in it; he has a beard like those I've seen in pictures of male hunters in those Greek Mythology books.

"Chiron," Percy and Annabeth smiled and addressed the man.

_Chiron_; that name sounds familiar. I'm going to guess he's someone in Greek Mythology, a god maybe? I couldn't remember the details.

"Ah yes, I see you retrieved our new camper." Chiron nodded approvingly at me. I managed a smile. "Before you three come back to camp however. I want you to do me a little favor."

"What's up?" Annabeth asked.

"Want us to kick a few monster butts?" Percy smiled.

"Not as exciting as that I'm afraid." Chiron grinned.

They are smiling about facing monsters? I have so much to learn, but I don't think I will ever be up to it. Just thinking about Mrs. Dodds in monster form makes me shudder. Actually, just thinking about _Mrs. Dodds_ makes me shudder.

"My cousin has a CD made for me." Chiron said. "Would you please retrieve it for me? He said he already left it there."

"Where?" Percy asked.

"In that abandoned warehouse in Manhattan. You may even see Diana and Grover there. As far as I know, they haven't retrieved their camper yet, so I'm going to have to ask you guys."

"Sure Chiron," Annabeth smiled. "We are on our way."

"Take care," Chiron nodded and the image faded away.

"I'll ask more questions later," I said. "I don't think my brain could take anymore."

"Fair enough." Annabeth smiled.

"Who are Diana and Grover?" I asked.

"Later must be a lot sooner than I thought." Percy said.

I grinned, loosening up a bit.

"Our best friends," Annabeth answered. "They are on a quest to retrieve another demigod in New York."

"Are there a lot of demigods in the world?" I began to ask questions again, I think I should relearn the meaning of 'later'.

"Hundreds," Percy replied. "Our goal is to get as much of them into the camps as possible."

"There's more than one camp?" I started again. "Wait, don't answer that. My head is about to explode."

Percy and Annabeth grinned, "Alright."

"Come on," Percy whipped the leash. "Let's go get that CD of Chiron's, find Diana and Grover and get back. I have a sword fight with Jason tonight."

Annabeth smiled at him. I can tell they like each other, and I grinned. Even after all the monster fighting; there is place for love. That's the most comforting thought I had all day.

_Well_, I thought as I leaned back onto the wall of the chariot, holding onto the railing and trying not to fall off. This was an interesting day. I'm glad I met Percy and Annabeth, it seems like so many questions of my life had been answered. I'll call my grandmother later (not using cell phones), though I'm not sure what to tell her.

_Hi grandma, guess what? Mrs. Dodds is one of Hades' tortures and she tried to kidnap me today. Don't worry though because I met two new people named Percy and Annabeth, they saved me. And now I am in a camp for demigods like me, apparently one of my parents is a god. _

I took a deep breath, okay I'll think of something later.


	2. Chapter 2

_Demetria _

_A Donkey man breaks through Wall_

Hi! My name is Demetria Zelia Mageia (Maa-E-a). I'm 15 years old and a freshman of Washington High School. I live with my aunt Liana Johnson, she's a screenwriter. We move around a lot since Auntie Liana takes offers from all around the world. So ever since I was little, I've lived in Montreal, Costa Rica, France, Australia, multiple parts in China, and now Manhattan New York.

This is a good thing because I get kicked out of every single school I go to: I always somehow get into trouble. Like that one time in Montreal when my class was visiting an astronomy exhibit; I was gazing at awe at the structures when the stars started glowing and coming towards me. No one could explain how or why, only _who _was in trouble: me. And this other time in China, at the New Years festival one of the dragons decided he wanted a snack, so it chased after me. It was a long time before anyone found me; I was kind of running around the city as fast as I can. Just as the dragon cornered me, one of the officials in charge of the festival saw me. And just like that POOF, the dragon evaporated and it turned back into a costume. And of course, no one gave me the benefit of the doubt so they just assumed I took the dragon costume. I can never explain why or how that dragon suddenly decided to come alive, but I swore to myself never to think of it again.

Auntie Liana is the only person in the world that believes my stories and still trusts me. Apparently I get the always-tend-to-get-in-trouble-genetics from my dad.

My mom and dad died the day I was born, I never knew them. Liana is my dad's older sister. Whenever I ask about dad, Auntie would tell me; "He was a great person, your father, so full of potential and energy and spirit." She told me other things too; like his favorite sport was basketball and he has a great interest in Greek Mythology. However, every time I ask about my mom, Liana would reply; "I actually never got to meet your mother, which was quite strange because Ethan usually tells and shows me everything. However I'm sure your mother was a great person, your dad was unmorally happy after he met your mom. He even seemed to be glowing."

Well, back to my story. It was June, when I thought the only things I need to worry about are my English tests, and keeping other girls off of John (this really really cute guy), and of course, stay away from freaky dragon costumes that tend to come alive to try and eat me.

However, that changed completely.

"Morning!" Jennifer ran up to me as I walked into the school.

"Morning!" I smiled back. Jennifer is my best friend, we met on the first day of school; we even have all of the same classes together. From then on we did everything together: movies, shopping, parties, it's always fun with Jennifer around.

"So what's up?" I asked as we approached our lockers.

"I have a surprise for you." Jennifer replied with a smile, swinging the narrow green metal door open.

"What is it?" I grabbed my books for math class.

"Oh you'll find out soon." Jennifer answered with a glint in her eye.

For a split moment, I felt cold.

Like right on that spot.

Then it all went away when Jennifer smiled.

"Come on," Jennifer said. "We need our mathematics education!"

I laughed and we ran to our class before the bell could ring.

The rest of the day went pretty well; I understood almost everything in math class, found out that photosynthesis has nothing to do with photography and even managed to go through the day with less than five warnings from my teachers. I have ADHD: which means I can never stay still. I'm always jumpy, always moving, and I tend to zone out from time to time. And so with less than five warnings, well let's just say that's a record.

I also talked to John today; I was able to make him smile in that adorable way of his.

"Hey Dem, I forgot something," Jennifer told me at the end of the school day. "I asked the janitor to give me some paper towels so I can have them in my locker for emergencies. Can you come with me? He said he put them in closet 189."

"Sure," I replied. "Let's go."

Jennifer opened room 189, I was bombarded with the smell of chlorine. Looks like the pool flooded again. She turned on the light, and closed the door. I've never been in there before; there were stacks of cleaning detergents, and towels. Brooms and those things used to wax floors are lined neatly against the wall.

"Alright so let's grab some paper towels and get out of here!" I said. "This smell is making me nauseas."

"I'm afraid that is not going to happen." Jennifer locked the door.

"What?" I was confused. "Jennifer what are you talking about?" Suddenly I got that cold feeling again, the one I got this morning.

Jennifer looked me in the eyes. I suddenly realized that I have never looked her in the eyes before. Now that I see them, horror strut me. Her eyes glowed red and her whole form started to change. Her skin lost its bronze color and became white as chalk. Fangs grew from her mouth, her legs and arms… well one of her legs resemble a tigers', and the other seem to take the form of a… chicken? Her arms seems human but with more hair. And she seemed to become taller.

"Jen, Jen, Jennifer?" I stammered, backing up to the wall. I was shaking, WHAT IS HAPPENING?

And BOOM! The wall crashed down. And through that came a girl and boy that seemed to be in their late teens.

The girl turned and with a wave of her hand, the wall rebuilt itself.

Then she turned to the boy. "Why did you have to do that?!"

The boy looked taken back, "What? Me! Who has the powers of the gods here?"

"Hello? Satyr!" the girl pointed to the boy's legs. They weren't human; they seemed like, like donkey? The boy has a human upper body and donkey legs. Yup, things were making a lot of sense. He had dark hair and was wearing a Carlos Santana t-shirt and a baseball cap.

The girl was pretty; she had straight dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was tall and athletic-looking, wearing jeans, converse and a fitted red t-shirt. In her hand was a glowing silver sword.

"Fine," donkey-boy replied, "and did you have a better idea of getting in here?"

The girl put a hand on her chin and said mockingly, "oh I don't know, maybe the door?" she smiled.

The boy laughed, "Fine, next time we take the _boring _way."

Then they turned to me and Jennifer. The girl smiled at me and gave a reassuring nod.

"Wait," donkey-boy said to Jennifer, "Why are you here? Aren't you? But…"

"What's the meaning of this?" the girl's eyebrows furrowed.

Jennifer laughed; a chill ran down my back.

"I do not approve of My Lady's doings," Jennifer answered. "She will be against me, but after I open her eyes, I will be greatly rewarded."

"The only thing you will greatly have is a ticket to the deepest abyss to Tartarus!" The girl pointed her sword at the monster.

"Stand back weak Demigod!" Jennifer hissed. "I've got to take this one!" her glowing eyes flashed at me.

The girl scoffed, "Excuse me but I am _not_ weak!"

"Oh you shouldn't have done that," donkey-boy shook his head at Jennifer; he was trying not to smile.

The girl's brown eyes twinkled, and before I could even realize what was happening; she launched at Jennifer with her sword.

It seemed like she's done stuff like this before. Her moves were swift and graceful.

She slashed her sword at Jennifer; Jennifer blocked it with her arm and tried to kick her. The girl ducked and knocked Jennifer out of balance.

Jennifer shouted something, it sounded kind of strange. It wasn't English, but somehow I understood her.

"_Curses! Demigod you stay OUT of this!" _

_ "Oh you wish! Surrender or I will send you to the deepest pit in Tartarus!" _ The girl shouted back in that same strange language.

Jennifer hissed angrily and launched at her.

The girl held her hand out and a gold shimmering shield appeared. Jennifer screamed as the force of the shield slammed her to the wall; the shelves and cleaning equipments shook.

I almost screamed when someone grabbed my shoulders.

"Come on!" Donkey-boy told me, "Diana will keep her busy. We need to get you out of here, NOW!"

"But," I started.

"Come on!" he pushed me. "We'll explain later."

He grabbed my hands and we headed to the door.

"No!" Jennifer screeched and ran at me.

"Not on my watch you don't!" Diana blocked her way.

Donkey-boy dragged me out the door before Jennifer could get pass.

We ran at top speed out the school, and didn't stop running until we were ten blocks away. Donkey-boy led us between two buildings, so no one is there to hear us.

"Okay," I panted, trying to catch my breath. Then I finally found my voice, "WHAT JUST HAPPENED? WHO ARE YOU? AND YOU'RE HALF DONKEY?"

"Goat! Half-goat! NOT donkey. Some satyrs are very sensitive about that you know?"

"Satyr?" what the heck is he talking about? "Who are you?"

"Grover Underwood," he answered. "Senior protector and Lord of the Wild."

"Thank you, that makes a lot of sense!" I said sarcastically.

"I'm never as good at explaining," Grover signed. "Let's wait for Diana; she'll answer all your questions."

"Diana!" I looked at Grover. "Will she be okay? We just left her there with, with…"

I just realized, Jennifer.

My best friend, she turned into that monster,  
and she tried to kill me.

I held back tears, but my heart dropped lower than it ever did before.

"It's not Diana we need to worry about," Grover smiled. "Diana had been doing things like this ever since she was twelve. She's one of the best fighters out there, one of Camp Half- Blood's prized Heroes. That empousa is not even competition to her."

"CampHalf- blood?"

"Where we train demigods, we are going to bring you there."

"What?"

"I'll let Diana get to it." Grover promised.

"How are you so sure she's going to be okay?" I asked. I don't want anything to happen to her.

"Girl's a camp leader," Grover answered. "She's faced much worse than the empousa; Athena herself took Diana in as her own daughter. Diana's not only a good fighter; she's also an amazing strategist."

Wow.

"So what's an empousa?" I asked. I got the answer right after the words left my mouth.

"That monster back there," Grover answered. "Nasty creatures the empousais," he shuddered. "They are so cold!"

"What do you mean Athena herself took Diana in as her own daughter? Isn't Athena, like the, the Greek goddess of Wisdom or something?"

"Yup," Grover beamed. "I see you know a little of Greek Mythology. That is going to make things a lot simpler."

_So far, not for me. _I thought.

"Hey guys!"

Grover and I both screamed.

Diana laughed, "Relax, it's just me."

"Diana!" Grover gave her a hug. "Don't scare me like that! And plus we have a new demigod here! Let's not make a bad impression!"

"Sorry man," Diana patted Grover on the back. Then she turned to me and smiled. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Demetria Zelia Mageia," I answered.

"Diana Cennar," Diana smiled, "Nice to meet you."

She looked at her watch, "We still have time, and Mrs. O'Leary is not going to come until after another half an hour. Let's walk around."

I followed Diana and Grover out onto the streets. And we started walking around. Amazingly no one noticed that Grover wasn't, well… human. They acted like things were perfectly normal.

Before I could open my mouth Diana said, "We have _a lot_ of explaining to do."

"Can you read minds?" I wondered.

"She keeps saying no but everyone else can prove otherwise," Grover said.

"Again," Diana shook her head, "I don't have the power to read minds, I am just really good at guessing."

"Scary good," Grover pointed out.

Diana bumped him with her shoulders. "Alright, Demetria do you know Greek Mythology?"

"Ah, not really," I said slowly. "Maybe a little?"

"Do you know the gods and goddesses?" Diana asked, "Like Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hestia, Athena?"

"Yeah," those names are familiar.

"In Greek Mythology," Diana continued, "There are many different figures; heroes- demigods, monsters, nymphs, Titans and tons of others."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked. "You are not telling me that Greek Mythology is real. And Jen…" I couldn't say her name, or I will burst into tears, "That monster we faced back there, the empousa, you are not saying…"

Diana and Grover beamed, "Very good," Diana smiled "You are catching on fast."

"WHOA WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" I froze on my spot. Some people on the streets turned and stared at me.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME," I ignored all the stares, "THAT GREEK MYTHO-"

"Shhhhh!" Grover covered my mouth.

Diana snapped her fingers, the confused New Yorkers walked on like nothing happened.

"Demetria!" Diana whispered urgently. "That's not something to yell out!"

"Sorry," I whispered back.

"Well," Grover looked around, making sure no more people are giving us weird looks. "At least we've passed the epic-freak-out part."

"Usually that comes much later," Diana smiled at me, "Demetria you catch on fast!"

"I do?" my head was spinning; it doesn't feel like I'm getting anything.

We walked for a little while in silence, I was taking a while to take all this in. Diana and Grover didn't seem to mind, it's like they did this before.

"Then who am I?" I asked, "Who are you? Like what are you? What…" I didn't even know what I was trying to ask.

"I'm a protector," Grover answered. "I go to schools and find demigods, and I escort them safely to camp."

"And he is also the Lord of the Wild in replace of God of the Wild Pan himself," Diana said.

Grover blushed, "Well yeah."

"Demigods? Camp?" That's it, I've officially lost it.

"You and I, we are demigods." Diana explained. "One of our parents is a mortal, and the other one's a god."

"What?" I studied Diana carefully; she seemed like a human. Then I looked closer, there's something else about her, something that made her…glow.

"My story is a little different than a regular demigod." Diana nodded. "You see my parents are mortal, but I have the powers of a demigod."

"And from that," Grover said, "She is a hero. And all heroes need a god parentage."

"So Athena took me in as her daughter." Diana finished.

"Oh so that's what you meant by; Athena herself took her in as her own daughter." Finally, I understood something!

Diana grinned, she and Grover both nodded.

"Then who's my god parent?" I asked, "Literally?"

"We'll bring you to camp, and you'll get claimed." Diana said.

"You are past thirteen," Grover patted me on the back. "It'll take no time to find out."

"Huh?"

"Camp," Diana explained, "Camp Half- Blood: where we take in demigods and train them. A demigod has this certain appeal to them, so we need to train them so monsters won't be able to kill them.

"Claimed: the gods swore that they will claim their kids by the age of thirteen."

I opened my mouth to ask another question;

"Rarely any demigods grow up knowing their god parentage." Diana answered before my question came out.

"Again," I threw my hands up, "Can. You. Read. Minds!?"

Diana smiled, Grover nodded with agreement.

"Alright come on!" Diana looked at her watch and started to run. "We have around fifteen minutes, just enough time to get that CD of Chiron's."

Grover and I followed her.

"Chiron?" that name sounded really familiar but I couldn't put my fingers on it.

"Centaur, the trainer of heroes," Grover answered. "He's our camp director."

"Wait centaur as in half horse, half human?" I said with disbelief.

"Yup!" Diana said. "A centaur who has an odd taste of music."

"So where is this warehouse he talked about?" Grover asked Diana.

"Just around the block up there!" Diana pointed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow demigods, I hope so far you are enjoying this story! I'm sorry if it seems like it's going a little slow so far, but I promise there will be more exciting things to come! **

**I also need to apologize for the tiny length of this chapter, sometimes my chapters will be short and sometimes they will be long...please bear with me:) **

**Alright, let's get on with the story!**

_Amara _

_More Than a Mirror Image_

Percy, Annabeth, Blackjack (the flying horse), the chariot and I landed on top of the roof of a building. I took a good look around, and was met with skyscrapers and tall buildings at every corner. There were A LOT of people, cars and buses are jammed on the roads. There were stands and tables with umbrellas in front of almost every store.

I'm guessing this is Manhattan New York.

"Whoa," I tried to take everything in. It would be a lot of help if I had around ten more eyes.

"Welcome to New York," Percy smiled.

I nodded, I've learned about urbanized places, but I've never imagined it like this.

Gigantic posters and screens of advertisements hung on almost every building. The roads were jammed with cars, especially these yellow ones.

I've lived my whole life in Avondale, a small town with less people than one of Manhattan's buildings. It's a lot to take in.

"Alright," Annabeth said as she untied Blackjack from the chariot, "Let's get going."

Blackjack whined and opened his wings and took off to fly around the city.

"No, DON'T stampede on anyone!" Percy shouted after him.

Blackjack looked obviously disappointed, snorted and flew off.

"What," I begin to say, "Actually I don't want to know."

Percy and Annabeth laughed, "Come on," Annabeth said. "Let's go."

We followed Annabeth as she lead us through a red door.

"So who's Chiron?" I asked.

"Our camp director," Percy answered. "He's been training heroes ever since… eons ago I think."

"Yup," Annabeth said. "The gods granted him immortality for him to remain in Camp Half- Blood to train heroes."

"Oh," well I was half right, Chiron isn't a god but he is immortal. "So we are here to get his CD or something?"

"Yup," Percy nodded. We walked into the warehouse; it was pretty dusty, the place had boxes and furniture lying around with just a single stream of sunlight coming from the windows. "Chiron is cool and all, but let's just say the music he listens to helped us win a battle once."

I looked at Annabeth: _I don't want to know do I?_

Annabeth grinned and shook her head.

I looked around, the warehouse was HUGE. Well, if Percy and Annabeth could fly a chariot and drive off a devil teacher, they probably could find a CD in here.

Hopefully.

"How exactly are we supposed to…" Percy's question got cut off by a giant roar.

We froze.

"What was that?" I asked slowly.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other.

"Amara," Annabeth unshed her knife, "You better wait here."

Percy uncapped Riptide, "We'll be right back."

"Um, are you sure you don't need my help?" I asked, praying that they don't.

"We'll be fine," Annabeth reassured me. "Just stay here and be on guard."

"We'll be back as soon as possible." Percy said.

I nodded, "Okay." Then they ran off, in search of the I-hope-is-not monster.

I looked around; the warehouse is pretty creepy now that I'm alone.

BOOM! I flinched, _was that an explosion? _I ran after Percy and Annabeth, and against my better judgment I ran off towards the sound of the explosion.

I heard thumping, some distant shouting and A LOT of what seems like furniture and walls being crashed into.

I followed the chaos; I turned and ran into another giant room.

Nothing.

Nothing but dusty old boxes and other stuff.

In the distant I heard a window shattering. I was about to run off to it when I stopped myself; _Wait! What could I do if I find them? I can't fight; I don't have a weapon of any sort. How could I help them? _

I signed; I really hated being useless. I looked around the room, well I'll just stay put until Percy and Annabeth come back.

I looked deeper in the room and saw a mirror. You would think after almost getting disintegrated by your teacher, flying from one country to another on a chariot, and running through an abandoned warehouse, I would look pretty messed up. But no, I actually look pretty good, better than good actually.

I walked up to the mirror. My blonde hair looked straighter than usual, and I think that pimple on my right cheek finally disappeared. The purple tank top and black ruffle skirt looks pretty good.

Wait. I'm not wearing a tank or a skirt. I looked down; I was wearing my faded blue jeans and a green t-shirt that has a little bow by the neckline. I grabbed my hair, through the weak stream of light from the windows I saw it was wavy, just as I remembered.

But how? I looked up in the mirror. And there I was, in a skirt, a tank, with straight hair. I looked pretty confused; at least the facial expression is correct.

My reflection spoke, "Hello?"

I was about to say hi when I realized what happened. I took a step back. _Did, did I just say something? Because I am almost certain I did not! _

Just then I heard running footsteps from my left. My reflection and I turned.

Through the door were Percy and Annabeth and two others; a boy and a girl. They all seemed like the same age. The boy had a baseball cap on, with a Carlos Santana t-shirt. I almost screamed when I saw his legs. They weren't human or demigod; they were, um, sheep?

The girl (thank the gods) was human (or demigod) was tall, pretty and Asian.

"Her Lady's saving grace and ray of light. Daughters of magic, twins of the night." The dark haired girl recited carefully.

"It's them," Annabeth looked at me.

"Them?" I finally managed to say.

I slowly turned to look at my reflection. Our expressions matched perfectly; we have absolutely _no_ idea what is going on.

"Demetria," Sheep- boy said. "Meet your twin, Amara Melia Mageia."

"Amara," Percy said to me. "Meet your sister, Demetria Zelia Mageia."


End file.
